Tauros
Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokémon. History Historically, people in areas all over the world have ridden Tauros, but the practice is said to have started in Alola. Biology Tauros]] Although powerful, Tauros can charge only in a straight line. Tauros is a male-only species. Behaviour Tauros is famous for it's violent nature. However, Tauros in Alola are said to possess a measure of calmness. The climate seems to be related to the reason. Tauros live in herds. The one with the longest, thickest, and most-scarred horns is the boss of the herd. They fight with other members of the herd in order to prove their strength. The herd's protector takes pride in his battle-scarred horns. When it targets an enemy, Tauros charges furiously while whipping its body with it's tails. If there is no opponent to battle, Tauros will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself. Habitat Tauros can be found in Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and Kalos, generally on plains and routes. Tauros are also kept at the Safari Zones in Kanto and Johto. Tauros can also be found in the Pokéwalker. List of Tauros *Ace Trainer Arabella's Tauros *Ace Trainer Henry's Tauros *Ace Trainer Jaxson's Tauros *Ace Trainer Saul's Tauros *Ace Trainer Sean's Tauros *Ace Trainer Shaye's Tauros *Aether Foundation Haley's Tauros *Aether Foundation Harvey's Tauros *Aether Foundation Heidi's Tauros *Aether Foundation Luke's Tauros *Ash's Tauros **Ash's Ride Pokémon Tauros *Bellhop Chip's Tauros *Bellhop Donna's Tauros *Bellhop Dyson's Tauros *Bellhop Gilroy's Tauros *Bellhop Zero's Tauros *Camper Joey's Tauros *Camper Quentin's Tauros *Coach Trainer Ryan's Tauros *Collector Dennis's Tauros *Collector Duncan's Tauros *Collector Nobunaga's Tauros *Collector Sam's Tauros *Colosseum Master Joe's Tauros *Cook Noah's Tauros *Cool Couple Lex & Nya's Tauros *Ethan's Tauros *Fernando's Tauros *Golfer Alim's Tauros *Golfer Anisa's Tauros *Golfer Arnon's Tauros *Golfer Calliope's Tauros *Hau's Tauros *Hiker Cleavant's Tauros *Kiawe's Tauros *Madame Cheryl's Tauros *Mr. Shellby's Tauros *Nick's father's Tauros *Norman's Tauros *Office Worker Conley's Tauros *Office Worker Emery's Tauros *Office Worker Jordan's Tauros *Office Worker Milena's Tauros *Office Worker Percy's Tauros *Office Worker Timothy's Tauros *Olivia's Tauros *Pokémon Breeder Dara's Tauros *Pokémon Breeder Foster's Tauros *Pokémon Breeder Nedry's Tauros *Pokémon Breeder Rada's Tauros *Pokémon Breeder Sheridan's Tauros *Pokémon Breeder Wesley's Tauros *Police Officer Gomer's Tauros *Preschooler Ava's Tauros *Preschooler Mason's Tauros *Punk Guy Dustin's Tauros *Punk Guy Etta's Tauros *Rancher Marco's Tauros *Rangers Ivy & Orrick's Tauros *Red's Tauros *Sightseer Hart's Tauros *Sightseer Odessa's Tauros *Sophocles's Tauros *Tamer Cole's Tauros *Tamer Vincent's Tauros *Tanner's Tauros *Tauros in Destiny Tower *Tauros in Joyous Tower *Tauros in Purity Forest *Tauros in the Great Canyon *Tauros in Western Cave *Tauros in Wish Cave *Tauros on Shimmer Hill *Tauros on the Far Amp Plains *Tauros on Zero Isle South *Team Rocket Grunts' Tauros *The Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier's Tauros *The Johto Battle Tower's Tauros *The Player's Tauros *The Pokémon Summer Academy's Tauros *The Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier's Tauros *Veteran Carter's Tauros *Veteran Harlan's Tauros *Whitney's Tauros *Wild Tauros in Johto *Wild Tauros in Kalos *Wild Tauros in Kanto *Wild Tauros in Sinnoh *Wild Tauros in the Pokéwalker *Young Couple Lea & Jed's Tauros *Youth Athlete Alwyn's Tauros *Youth Athlete Ayden's Tauros *Youth Athlete Gabriella's Tauros *Youth Athlete Isaac's Tauros *Youth Athlete Mardea's Tauros *Youth Athlete Parker's Tauros *Youth Athlete Shinobu's Tauros *Youth Athlete Sonny's Tauros Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Tauros Category:Wild Bull Pokémon Category:Normal-types Category:Anger Point Category:Intimidate Category:Sheer Force